Blood, sweat and tears
by rae1706
Summary: Imprisoned for years in a place known only as 'The Pits,' an elven woman fights for her survival. Based in the MMORPG, World of Warcraft with a Spartacus-esq feel. Characters revolve around my avatar, Calleiope, with who I roleplay with Warcraft and these are her stories.
1. Rebirth

Blood. Sweat. Tears. 'They' tell me those are the only things I have left. 'They' say I have nothing to live for. 'They' say I will die in this hell hole. 'They' are wrong. My name is Calleiope, I am a survivor, and this is my story.

Should I start from the beginning? I was born. I was raised. I was loved. Or maybe I should begin from my birth in the arena. Yes…That seems like the best place to start. Who I was is irrelevant. Who I became is who I am. They threw me into the arena, battered and bruised. I remember hearing the loud snap of my leg but unable to feel the pain. I picked myself up from the wet and blood-stained filth and stared into the depths of my salvation. His eyes were red, the color of fresh blood, and he carried with him the look of a man who wouldn't lose. I gathered some crude object in my hand and struggled to rise. He wasted no time and advanced on me. He was slow but not as slow as me. No sooner had I dragged my body up did he punch me in the face and back to ground. Screams could be heard and through the blur of my blood, sweat and tears, I saw him cheering with the crowd. He rose his hands far into the air and gave the crowds a toothy grin. They seemed happy I was dieing, urging him to finish me off. He kicked me in the gut and I felt the taste of blood rising up in my throat and dribbling down my chin. He stole a look at my face into my big green eyes and laughed. It was the worst noise I ever heard in my life. I can't remember anything else except his laughter.

He ripped my dirty clothes from my body and lazily picked me up. My broken leg just hung there with the bone clearly visible and snapped in two. He threw me onto my stomach but I couldn't feel the pain or the humiliation. I just stared at the dirt with a glossy look covering my eyes. When he entered me I was jolted from my stupor and back into reality. Both of his hands were around my neck, holding me in place. I think I struggled, I can't remember. Eventually he turned me on my back and plunged himself in the most sacred part of me. I…There are no words for his heinous act, for the pain that accompanied it. I remember screaming and convulsing, and even bile regurgitated into my mouth. I thought I was going to die. I wished it. I tried to grab at anything but something else was in My hands. I don't remember what it was or how it got there but I do remember mustering every ounce of strength I had and slamming the object into his face. He ceased his thrusts immediately and backed away, clutching his face. His previous laughter was replaced by grunts and groans and when I looked at him, chunks of his face were missing.

I challenged my bloody body to rise through the pain and limped towards him, object still in hand. With the possible taste of energy in my mouth, I tackled him and began to crush his face with my hands. Seconds turned into minutes, and only when I was clutching parts of his brains on my fingers did I fall to his side, victorious.

Days later, I awoke in a musty cell, where the only light came from the diminishing torches. A man was rubbing my lips with an ice cube when my eyes started to flutter. The cold droplets of liquid were refreshing and I wanted more. "Shh." He said to quiet my coughing. "Yer alive. We didn't think ye'd make it." He brought a clay cup to my lips for me to sip. I neglected to say anything, I mean what could I say? He stayed with me for hours, changing my dressings and urging me to speak. "They'll take everythin' from ye'. Only thin' ye' got left is yer blood, sweat and tears." I turned my back to him and cried silent tears. It was only when he rose to leave did I say anything. I gestured to my body, "This may have survived.." I pointed to my heart, "But I died." He nodded and left the room and I turned to my side to wallow in my own pity. I died….I…I died. "I DIED!"

My name is Calleiope, I am a survivor, and this is my story.


	2. Death

"Fifty gold on that sweet piece of ass!"

"Seventy-five says the Orc fucks her dry and chops her head off!"

"One hundred says she kills him in four minuets!"

"Are you jokin' lad? That Orc is at least four hundred pounds, not to mention that double-bladed axe!

There is no way that skinny bitch'll survive."

It was the same dance but a different day. Each morning I would rise and come to the pit, listening to the bloodthirsty men and women make their bets and hope for my victory or fall. The blade I currently held was my favorite. Long, but strong and sleek steel, enforced into it's worn hilt. I dragged the tip of the blade across the ground and the crowd cheered with hot-white sparks flew up from the connection. I smiled at them. My face wasn't pretty anymore, I had lost a few teeth and had several scars in the contours of my skin. I finally understood after all these years, that being in the pit wasn't about survival. Death is inevitable, a reality that we may not like, but a reality all the same. No…the pit isn't about survival, it's about the show. It's about what you can do to entertain the crowd and make them money. So I dramatically dragged my sword across the stone floor. I smiled and took pleasure in my killings. I show'd skin when I had to. Performed when I had to. And my masters stayed happy. And I stayed alive. Maybe it does all come down to survival. What would you be willing to do to live?

"Five hundred on woman! Cal has never lost a fight!"

I tuned out the crowd and aimed my sights on the Orc. He still had the glimmer of hope in his lilac eyes. Poor boy. He was fresh. He was huge and looked like a killer but when you've been killing as long as I have…Well, it's just something that you know. The whip runner readied, which would signal us to fight. I rolled the blade in my hand while never taking my eyes off his. The whip runner was saying something about finalizing all bets but his words slurred out of existence. It was only me and the Orc. Him and me. Everyone disappeared. Only the hum of a buzz could be heard. "Me or him, me or him…" I whispered. The sound of the horn was far off in the distance. I was hardly paying attention. Everything was in slow motion. The Orc charged at me but he was taking forever. He drew his axe up in both hands as he ran at me and yet I stayed at the ready. Maybe I should let him kill me? I had been here for years, slicing and dicing, slaughtering any and all in my path. Maybe it was his turn to live…

I snorted. Like Hell I was going let this immature sac beat me. He swung his axe at me and it was as if the world shifted and fast forwarded all at the same moment. I ducked and rolled out of the way but he was coming after me again. Another swing but this time I met him with my blade. "RWARGHH!" He roared at me! I gave him a kick to the knee caps and it was enough to deter him for a few moments. I tried to circle to his back but his swings were wild and abstract. No way was I getting anywhere near to kill him. He charged at me again and again I met his axe with my blade. What do I do…what do I do? He pushed me back into the crowd and I fell on several patrons. Grubby hands didn't fail to grab my tits and ass. One giant, hairy ape of man was about to put his hands in my pants when I grabbed the bottle of liquor he was drinking. I raised it over his head and planned on giving him a second lobotomy when the Orc I was supposed to be fighting threw his axe at me! I almost managed to elude the spinning  
weapon but the blade hit my shoulder, causing a deep gash. The force of my body, however, didn't stop the blade, and instead flew straight into the patron I had planned on smashing this bottle over. This bottle! That was my answer! With my good arm, I cast the bottle to the Orc and it smashed all over his face.

"That stupid bitch just wasted a perfectly good bottle of rum!"

"RWARRRGH"

"What the…."

Confused faces surrounded me but I ignored them. I ran towards the wall and grabbed the nearest torch. Turning back to the Orc, the liquor was still burning his eyes so I had time. I advanced on him and shoved the flickering torch into his face. His skin lit up like dry leaves on a hot day and within seconds his screams could be heard all throughout the tunnels. I snorted and turned to the crowds. Anything goes in the pit and by the cheers of the crowd, they approved.

"The winner, Cal!"

"Cal! Cal! Cal! Cal!"

That was my name they were cheering. I was the winner. I got to live another night. I limped towards the door leading to the rooms of my master's fighters. My escort, Bhoklan, grabbed for my arm and harshly pulled me to him. In the past, I had been known to make an escape attempt or two. But now? Now I was broken.

Hours later, after being seen by our resident doctor, I received a visit from Master Dickson, or Dickface as I liked to refer to him. Dickface entered my cell with no qualms and I didn't even bother to look up at him.

"That was quite extraordinary today Calleiope…" His voice was like venom saying my name. "But now I need you to do something else for me, my sweet."

"What do you want?" He slapped me and then dragged my chin up so I could meet his eyes.

"Don't be rude Calleiope, it's so beneath me to have to listen to it. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Master." Dickface.

"That's my girl." He started pacing around my cell. "There is an important benefactor here today. He saw you fight and he wants to meet you…He'll give us lots of money if you be a good girl."

"So you want me to fuck him?" Dickface turned around and punched me.

"Yes, that's exactly what I want you filthy, elven whore. I want you to spread your knees for him and when you're done, I want you to come see me, so that I can make sure your holes have been properly tended to."

"Fine." He patted me on the head but lingered in my cell.

"You're my best girl, Cal. Don't make me regret keeping you." He turned around and left. I punched the wall in my anger as silent tears fled down my cheeks. One of these days a reckoning was going to happen. And Dickface over there was going to die. Bhoklan opened my cell and escorted me topside, where I would be bathed and prepared for my night of rape and torture.

I repeated my mantra, the one that kept me sane and grounded after all these years. My name is Calleiope, I am a survivor, and this is my story.


	3. Renewal

Bhoklan quietly lead me back to my cell. For being such a large, greasy Orc, he was oddly quiet. His lank hair fell into strings alongside his face, which held no notion of things to come. He locked the door behind me like every night and like every night, the caretaker would make his rounds. He passed the winners their share of the gold and with it they could buy anything: men, women, booze, whatever they wanted. When he reached my cell, he tossed three gold pieces to the floor and began to walk away. I quickly snatched the shinys off the ground.

"Wait!" I had my hand outstretched through the bars, holding the gold. "I want to see Aeliera tonight."

He turned around and took my gold and started to walk off again. "Well, are you going to send for her?"

"You can have her tomorrow, she's been bought for the evening."

"Son of a bitch, you took my gold!" He turned around and grinned at me. His nasty, human face was riddled with scars and dirt. His teeth looked moldy and yellow. "Yesss, conssider it pay for thissss." He pointed to a infected wound on his forehead. It was pulsating with pus. I may have sliced it open when he refused to give me Aeliera last week, but he couldn't prove it. He chuckled when the grimace splashed on my face and puffed up his chest as if he had beaten me in his petty games. I scurried to my cot before he could walk out of ear shot. Beneath my bed I removed a stone where I kept my winnings. I pulled out 10 more gold pieces and rushed to the bars yelling, "Here's another 10. Please, let me see her tonight!" The caretaker paused as if he was deliberating his decision but he did turn around and to come and take my money.

"Dehwa, that troll at the end of the row paid four pieces for her tonight," he said silkily, I thought he was just a creep. "It's him you'll have to answer to. One hour." He took my money and left me to my surroundings. Looking around my cell, I was surrounded by 3 stone walls and a barricade of iron bars.

While I wasn't the oldest, imprisoned person, I had earned enough prestige to warrant a private room with an almost comfortable bed, a chamber pot, and shelves of my own works. I tidied my room up a bit. I didn't own anything really clean, but I tried to make it presentable enough for her.

When she arrived, Bhoklan let her enter my cell and she embraced me in an inviting hug. We stayed like this for a long time and I took in the parts of her that I loved. Her skin smelled warm, with remnants of the sun still embedded in it. Her wild, flaming hair was down to her waist and I pressed my nose into her curls to get the full effect. She was a tiny human, but she was the one constant of my life.

Liera was enslaved, but unlike me, she wasn't thrown to wolves for the slaughter. From what she's told me, she was raised as a slave. Her mother was a concubine for the Master before Dickface and she had been born into slavery. She didn't like to delve on the past and I think that's what first drew me to her, I didn't like talking about the past either. I first met her when she was yet a budding child, I would save my bread for her and pass it to her when she walked by my cage. The first night I heard her screams, I vow'd to never let her suffer again. So throughout the years, I've bought her time when I could. She is an adult now, but I still love her and I think she loves me too. We went to sit on the bed where I wasted no time in talking.

"Did he hurt you, that troll?"

She giggled and pressed her hands into mine. "He had stinky fingers all over me, but you rescued me just in time! Thanks for that." I smiled back at her, leaning in to kiss her temple and then pulling her into another embrace. I didn't realize I was crying until I spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Liera. I'll get us out of here one day."

"Hey, it's okay. Shush now. Cuddle with me and tell me about where we would live…"

"Alright…" We softly laid on the bed together with her back pressed into my stomach.

I showered her in tales of Eversong woods. "We would live amongst it's ivory towers and shades of pinks and reds. A little cottage right under the trees that opens up to its' white, sandy beaches and water so blue. We'll live out the rest of our days as farmers or fishermen, something mundane. We'll be happy and I'll kill anyone who threatens us." I snuggled into her neck and held onto her tightly.

She laughed. "Fish? Eww! How about I knit and you can do the fishing! No, but seriously, it sounds beautiful Calleiope." Her voice was soft, motherly even. This girl, so young and fragile, she was everything I wasn't. She still thought of the world as a beautiful place. She still had hope. I told her the stories of my homelands to comfort her, the way her presence comforted me, but maybe…maybe I told them because I still thought we would make it out of here….

…No, she will die and I am still going to be here, caged and alone.


	4. Submission

**A/N:** **WARNING! This post contains explicit content! **

'Clink, clink, clink,' I heard in three quick successions. 'Clink, clink clink.' There it was again. I groaned, it was Bhoklan rattling the bars, his way of telling me Liera had to go. I squeezed her into me like a cat with its kitten, "Liera, it's time to wake up." She remained still so I jostled her. "Liera, it's time to go." She rolled over and nuzzled my neck, "I don't want to go." Bhoklan rattled the cage again and I shot him a look of angry despair. He grunted at me, nodding his head upwards, a gesture I had long come to know. Dickface was requesting me upstairs. I crawled over Liera to get out of bed, then grabbed her arms to pull her to her feet.

"I'm sorry Liera, but you need to go. Dickson wants me upstairs." I left her leaning against a wall while I dressed, putting on my shoes and tunic.

"This early? For what purpose?" She still looked tired but her beauty remained untouched. Her mess of curls were still beautiful ringlets and her skin shone like the moonlight.

"I don't know." I said quietly, but I knew. I always knew. I pulled Liera in an embrace, hesitation scribbled on my face. One, little sob escaped my lips and I hated myself for it. I didn't want her to see me like this.

"Shhh now Calleiope." She aimed her hands on either side of my head and just stared into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Then, she put her lips on mine and kissed me tenderly. "Don't let another two weeks go by before I see you again, promise me."

"I promise."

Bhoklan opened the cage and we both emerged. Liera went left, which lead to the concubine quarters and I went right, which lead to the stairs. I turned around one last time and caught Liera smiling at me. I gave her a slight smile and then continued down the hall.

He couldn't have been more than 12 or 13, the prepubescent boy stroking Dickface between the legs. Today, we were meeting in the steam room, a favorite of Dickfaces. I bowed to my master as he took a gulp of red wine from a large chalice. He flicked his hand towards me and his personal servants came to remove my clothing. I hid the look of disgust I knew that would be spreading across my face. I hated this humiliation. I wish I had the strength to end my own life in times like these. I began to enter the pool of steaming water but he held up his hand again.

"Wait, I want to look you. Spread your legs and put your hands on you head." So I did. My body told the story of everything this man hand done. Every mark, every scar, every bruise was his doing. I had a muscular body but my chest was nothing to gawk at and the sprinkle of blonde hair between my legs hid the intricate folds this man would later tear apart.

"I want it removed." More humiliation when the guards came in to hold me down as one of his servants shaved me. It was something I was used, he liked his women like he liked his little boys, hairless and untouched. I slipped a look at Dickface - his breathing had become hardened and his movements frigid.

"That's enough!" He said as he shoved the boy aside and crossed the pool to me. He dropped his wine into the water, "Turn her over, now!" I remained limp, letting the men handle me as if I was some doll.

Bile rose in my throat when I felt his fatty skin lay across my back. My body was half-in, half-out of the pool with my face pointed to the floor. He poised himself at my posterior as his fingers play across my back. I drew within myself when he entered me, going to the place I often fantasized with Liera about. This routine had become so staple that I just lay there quietly until he finished. I could hear him grunting and vaguely remember the feel of his fingers on my breasts. The one good thing I liked about Dickface was that he didn't last very long. Within minutes, his thrusts had become faster and he called for the boy who was stroking him earlier.

"Hurry up boy!" The child had been stroking himself in the time Dickface had been fucking me and ran to stand behind Dickface.

"Now, do it!" The boy entered Dickface and I felt the slob stiffen ontop of me. His thrusts began to slow and he moved his hands inside my mouth.

"You little slut, you ready to take all your Master's cum?"

I didn't answer, I was on the beach with Liera, taking in the sun.

"Fucking bitch, answer me!" He pulled my face up and then smashed it into the stone. I didn't wince or cry but I could feel the familiar ooze dripping down my face.

"Aa-ack ahhh!" I heard Dickface yell, his sperm released inside me. The boy continued to fuck his anus until he grunted. He motioned for the boy to pull out. "Fuck her mouth." Dickface moved and the child, who had a neutral look on his face came to stand over me.

I always hated this part and he knew it. One of the guards jerked me to my knees and held a blade to my throat. I closed my eyes and when I felt the shit-smelling cock on my lips I gagged.

"Make her open her eyes!" The guard who held the blade to my throat forced my eyes open with his other hand. The cock was still poised over my lips and I looked into the eyes of the child. They were sad and disgusted. He was as much of a slave to that sadistic basterd as I am. He began to push his prick at my opening at Dickface's command, and so I let him. In and out, his movements were fast and he tried not to look at me as he fucked my face. I just kept my mouth open as he kept thrusting and when he climaxed, Dickface told him to spread his seed all over my face.

The guard let me fall to the floor and the boy returned to the pool with Dickface.  
"Exactly where you belong you little cumslut. You piece of filth. Bhoklan! Take her to the baths where she can clean up. She has a fight today, against Dehwa. Apparently she took something of his last night and he wants retribution. Now get here out of here."

Bhoklan grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. When we were out of sight, he handed me a dry piece of cloth. I nodded at his kindness and wiped the cum from my face. I wanted to break down, I wanted to cry, I wanted to die but there was no time. I was fighting Dehwa tonight, and with the injury to my arm from last night's battle, I was going to need all my strength to kill him.


	5. Absent

**A/N: I'm really happy with the way this chapter turned out and I hope you all enjoy it too!**

I could never see their faces, the splashes of crowds forming around the ring that I was to fight in. Even after all this time, it was surreal to think that people could enjoy something so barbaric as killing. I waited in a boarded up room while the current fight was finishing up. Through the panes of wood I could see flashes of the battle. It was a Tauren fighting against…Wait what is that? It was small and moving very fast, creating little slashes on the Tauren's fur. The creature paused for a moment and it was… a gnome! Holy shit! He was a squirrelly bastard. He carried two Sai blades. They reminded me of fire pokers with fancy handles. The Tauren was too slow to catch the little bugger and I had to wonder what the hell he was doing in a place like this. The Gnome vanished again and in a blur he appeared behind the cow. He wasted no time, stabbing the Tauren in the knee until the blade came out the other side! The Tauren roared and sank to the floor. He flung his body around, trying to throw the now-climbing gnome off his back, but I could see it in his eyes. He knew it was over, the despair in those brown hues was one I had often seen in the arena. The Gnome clung to the Tauren's mangy mane, climbing atop his head. Raising his Sai above his head, the Gnome thrust it downwards and into the skull of the beast.

The crowd cheered violently and I watched the little gnome skip over to Dickface to collect his winnings. Hmf, Dickface didn't look to be amused, the Gnome looked to be one of those freelance fighters, the ones who come and opt to fight a slave for money. Good for him. Begrudgingly, he watched the Gnome go sit at the bar and order a drink. I kind of liked his confidence. He didn't care that he was covered in blood and dirt and wasn't scared that someone would nab his sack of gold coins. Dickface entered my room.

"How much do you want on the fight?" He pulled out a bit of parchment and waited for my answer.

"Five coins."

He wrote it down. "That much, eh? Think you'll win? You better. I have over 1,000 gold on you. If you lose, I'll make sure I put that little tart of yours down a hole so black, she'll scream to join you in the afterlife, only I won't let her die."

"Don't you touch her!" I jumped up to lunge at him but Bhoklan was faster, grabbing me by the waist and holding me back. Dickface approached and slapped me.

"Insolent girl! Do you need another lesson in obedience?" He put the parchment on the table and started to unbutton his trousers.

Knock, knock, knock.

Oh, thank you, whoever you are.

"WHAT!" Dickface roared. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"Master, They are calling Cal to the arena. I came to collect her."

"Yes, fine. ENTER!" Dickface turned away from the door to fix his pants and Bhoklan ceased his hold on me. The ginger-haired man was small and his voice was weak.

"If you would please, Cal." He gestured for me to follow him out the room and I did, with Bhoklan tailing close behind.

Entering the arena was a lot like putting a glass bowl over your head. Every sound was drowned out, your vision was clouded and for me, I found it relaxing. It let me focus on my target and if I wanted, I could remove the bowl. Dehwa was waiting for me on the sand. They hadn't bothered to remove the Tauren, his blood creating a huge mess in the tight space. The speaker in the middle was announcing us and who we represented but I didn't take my eyes off of Dehwa. He was a tall troll, taller than me, with skin the color of sea foam and one of his tusks was missing. He was watching me with his beady, violet eyes and a man tapped him on the shoulder. He shifted his attention to what I could only assume was his master and they spoke in hushed tones.

"Now our combatants will choose a weapon from this sack!" The speaker held up a leather bag and came to each of us. We would pull out a slip of parchment and that would be our weapon to start with. He started with Dehwa first.

"Nail knuckles with paralytic! I don't know how Cal is going to survive this!"

I didn't know much about Dehwa except what I had heard in the whispers of crowds. He was fast and he was clever. Damn, nail knuckles, with his speed they could be deadly. I was hoping for the one-handed sabre, something that wouldn't require the use of two hands. My shoulder was becoming infected from the axe I took last night.

I pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to the Speaker.

"Halberd!" He shouted. Damn it! The halberd would be tough to hold up and maneuver if he was as fast as they said.

A guard handed me the weapon. It was encrusted with dried blood and pole was greasy. I kept the blade pointed upwards, with it leaning at a 45 degree angle away from my body. Even though I was only holding on it with my good side, I hoped Dehwa couldn't notice how much I was straining. The speaker left the ring to go stand on his podium. It was almost time.

Three…

Two…

One…

"FIGHT!"

_Meanwhile…_

"Oi, Rowe! Where's Nelson at?"

"Do it look like I know? I'm starin' at the same empty 'allway you are."

Two men were patrolling the tunnels while the battles commenced. They each carried a torch, as the ones throughout the tunnels had yet to be lit. Doyle was an average sized human with no hair. He was young, right out of his teen. The other man, Rowe, was also a human, but a lot older in years. He was burly with a salt and pepper mop atop his head.

"Doyle keep up will you, I ain't got the time to be caterin' to your wild theories." Doyle kept stopping along the corridor, as if thinking was too hard and he needed a moment.

"But Rowe, ye' can't tell me ye' didn't 'ear that earlier. Nelson was supposed to be down 'ere, patrollin' and now, 'ee's nowere to be seen."

"Calm down lad. I'm sure 'ee's in a dark corner somewhere with a beautful woman to keep 'im company."

"Ay, yer probably right. Oi, wait up for me, old man!"

The two continued to walk the hallways. They bantered playfully and talked about the girl Nelson could be screwing. They, however, didn't notice the freshly dried blood stained to the stone in the corridor they were now patrolling.

The whispers were right, Dehwa was fast and unrelenting. I had only taken three hits from the knuckles and two broke skin. The paralytic was working slowly but I could feel my pain go away. Use it, I told myself. I had yet to hit him with the halberd, the weapon was just too heavy to keep up. He threw a punch to my gut but I kicked him in the shins and he backed off. I only have seconds to do something before he comes again, what do I do? Don't panic, think.

I need something lighter to hold, but what can I use? I looked at the halberd…that's it! Dehwa was beginning to approach from the other side of the ring. I swore as I raised the halberd with both hands above my head and with all the force I had, brought the weapon down on my knee. I cried in shocking pain but the halberd, it was almost broken in half! I tried it again, Dehwa was limping towards me, he was almost here. I screamed out again when I broke the weapon completely in two. With my bad arm, I picked the lighter half, just consisting of wood and swung both pieces just as Dehwa arrived. I kept flaying the two sticks at him and someone in the crowd was screaming or yelling or maybe roaring. What the hell is that. And then I realized, I was yelling, I was screaming. I needed to kill him, for Liera, for myself.

He rolled to the side and then behind me, but I couldn't stop spinning the weapons fast enough to evade him. He sucker punched me just as I turned, knocking the air right out of me. I could feel the skin leave my body and leave a gaping hole in my side as the blow knocked me down into puddle of blood.

My weapons clattered out of hands to the side. What went wrong, how did it come to this? The troll towered over me, breathing in heavily. He tossed off his knuckles and knelt over me, pulling me up by my braid.

"You fight well elf, but now, now you must die for stealing that girl. I hope she was worth it."

He picked the part of the halberd with the blade still attached and readied it behind him to cut my head off. Just like all the other times in the arena, when I was about to die, the world changed into slow motion. The blade started to come towards me but it was moving so slow. I felt around me, blood and fur, death. Time seemed to slow even further. Flashes of my life came back, the good and the bad. Liera was the last image, her flowing red hair glistening in the sun and us laying together atop a grassy knoll. That's when I grabbed the Sai in the Tauren's head and thrust it into Dehwa's ribcage.

He looked surprised and immediately let me go and I sank to the filth just as the halberd would have cut my neck. The troll staggered back. He wasn't dead yet but the blade had definitely wounded him. He roared with bestial wrath and took hold of his tusk. He started to pull the tusk from his mouth, he was screaming and the blood draining from his mouth was immense.

I could feel the paralytic seizing my body. I didn't have much time left. I pulled my body over the Tauren to grab the other Sai. Dehwa had completed pulling his tusk from his mouth and with tusk in hand he jumped on me. We rolled a few meters with each weapon pointed at each others neck. He was weak from the stab wound and now I couldn't move my legs. I punched him in the face with my free hand as he kneed me in the crotch. That's when it happened. The moment's confusion of the head blow allowed me to bring the blade across his throat and copious tendrils of blood splattered onto me and Dehwa fell, defeated.

I blacked out afterwards and when I awoke sometime later, I was somewhat cleaned up and bandaged. A glass of water with ten gold coins lay on the table beside me and I just stared at them. I started to cry. Did I want to live? Did I want to die? I survived but I'm not so sure I'm alive.


	6. Fiction

Fiction

**A/N: I meant this to be short, and it spurned into this beast. Enjoy!**

"Her injuries are great Dickson, I'll need double the usual." The voice was old and scratched and held an accent that I didn't recognize.

"WHAT! That's over 600 gold! I'm not paying that, she'll heal fine on her own anyways." Dickface? He usually didn't bother coming to the tunnels unless it was important. I tried to look, to raise my body over the heaps of blankets and see what was going on. Someone gently restrained me to the cot. Everything hurt and I struggled to open my eyes and see Bhoklan. He was shaking his head no and brought a finger to his lips that meant, 'Be quiet…' I followed his direction and rested back on the gurney.

"No, she won't heal Dickson. She has hours, a day at the most. I know you can afford it, she's an able fighter, one you've had for years. Your pockets are lined with so much gold that the Dwarves would be in awe."

"Grr..fine. She better not die Deva." I felt the other voice was smiling, something dark and sinister.

"She won't." I heard the cage door swing open and two distinct noises. One sounded sharp against the stone and I only heard it after….after the patter of horse hooves? What?

Clink, clunk, clunk.

Clink, clunk, clunk.

"You can go now Dickson, I need to work in peace." He grumbled something I couldn't hear and the patter of his tiny, fat feet faded away.

"You. Go stand by the door." Bhoklan seemed hesitant but slowly stood up.  
"Don't worry, my child, I'm not going to kill her. I do want my money after all. And you…" I realized she was referring to me, "Stop acting like you're asleep, it's not nice to eavesdrop.

Clink, clunk, clunk.

I made to speak as Bhoklan walked over to the door but she stopped me. "No, shhh deary. Relax. You're going to need your strength."

Clink, clunk, clunk.

Clink, clunk, clunk.

I tried to look at her but my view was clouded with auras of darkness. I could see the outline of her body as she walked over to the desk. She would have been tall if she didn't hunch over. That's all I could really tell. She was cloaked and turned away from me.

"I knew your people, did you know that Orc? Long ago on Draenor. I probably knew your ancestor." She laughed at Bhoklan. He simply stood there and gave her a slight nod.

"Oh, so respectful? Not like the usual Orcs I see these days. All brawn and no brains. Your people used to be better you know. I wonder what makes you the oddball." Again he just stood there and didn't defend himself. And was it me or was she baiting him?

She snorted, "Good for you, Orc, good for you." All three of us remained quietly in the cell while she worked. Occasionally she would hum something, but I couldn't understand it. Eventually, I heard her walk over to the cot. She laid a cool cloth over my eyes.

"Now listen to me. I'm going to pack your wounds with an herb from my homeland, Nightmare Vine. It's going to seek out and kill everything in your body. It's going to be painful and you may experience hallucinations. The herb takes to your body very quickly, so you must remain still while I administer this Mana Thistle cocktail orally. You will need to cough when I tell you. That is very important. The Mana Thistle is a slow moving ooze and it will constrict you breathing, unless you cough. It will also counteract the Nightmare Vine from killing your internal organs. Your immune system is shot and the Mana Thistle will help to rebuild it. It should also help relieve some of the pain. Infact…" Her voice turned to acid, "I hear your people like the taste of mana upon your tongue. Maybe you'll enjoy it more than you think. Do you understand these instructions as I have told them to you. Nod your head, yes or no."

I nodded yes, but hallucinations? Pain I could handle, I had been enduring it for years.

"You there, come hold her down while I'll pack her wounds, this will not be easy." I suddenly felt Bhoklan's firm grip on my body. One of his hands was square on my chest, while the other rested on my legs.

The woman was removing my dressings from the other side of bed. There was the hole in my gut that was still bleeding. When she took off the bandage, the room filled with death and rot. A brief thought invaded my mind, why doesn't he just let me die? The hopeful intruder left when a sudden sensation of heat and smothered against my side. I shifted uncomfortably. She filled the wound with more. Wow, it was getting really hot in here! I shifted again.

"Hold her!" Bhoklan's grip was holding me steady but I was still squirming. She applied something to my side then moved to my shoulder and rubbed more paste on. Holy fuck. I had to get out of here.

My voice was raspy and barely above a whisper. "Let…me…go!"

She rubbed more paste on the little wounds of my body, but nothing hurt as much as my side and shoulder. The pain was unlike anything I had ever felt. It was worse than the fighting, worse than the rape. I started to thrash and the old woman was yelling at Bhoklan to hold me still. The cloth covering my eyes flew off.

"She's strong." Bhoklan's voice was low and gruff but I had never heard him speak before. Not a word for 15 years. I stopped thrashing and my eyes followed over to the form hovering over me with a jug of some kind of liquid. Her eyes were blinding white and her skin was tinged in a pale blue. The most prominent feature however, were the outstretched, pointy horns protruding from her head.

"NOOOO!"

"NOOOO!"

I resumed my thrashing and screamed in succession.

"NOOOO!"

"She needs the mana thistle now, or she will die!"

"NOOOO!"

Someone was doing there best to hold me down but I had to get away. I couldn't be captured! They needed me at home!

"NOOOO!"

A foreign liquid invaded my lips and slugged into my mouth. It was…It was like life blooming within me. Nothing else mattered. The hot fluid sloshing around cooled down, The aches dulled to nothing. The room was going black, more black. Everything was shaking and growing dimmer. I heard someone speaking faintly.  
"Breathe, damn it, Cough!" Why was I supposed to cough again?

"She's seizing! Roll her to her side! We need her to breathe before the Nightmare Vine kills her organs!"

_'Caaaalleiope. Where are you! Heehee!'_ A flutter of red skipped by.

_'Where are you, Calleiope.'_ Her voice was light and playful and I wanted to show myself, but she found me first.

_'Heehee! Gotcha!'_ It knelt beside me and I wanted to reach out and talk to it.

_'Silly billy, you can't talk if you can't breathe. You're dieing!'_ I wanted to touch it, the voice was something I knew…but what?

_'Don't you want to talk to me, Calleiope?'_ Yes, I do! But I can't…

_'Come on, you can! Breathe Calleiope…'_ I'm trying!

_'You're not. Breathe…'_

_'Breathe Calleiope, breathe…'_

_'Breathe…'_

I-I…I can't. My arms collasped.

_'Then I'm sorry, Calleiope.'_ It started to skipped away.

Li…Li…noooo! Li-Damn it! What is it! Li-ar. I struggled to say the word. It was right there, right at the tip of my tongue. What am I trying to say again? I tried again and again but it was fading away fast. I took a deep breath in and coughed.

"LIERA!"

"She did it. Roll her back, she's stopped seizing. Now we just have to wait and hope the damage isn't too severe."

"My little sweet pea, she's going to be beautiful you know, just like you." I was still in my cell sitting on my bed but there was a strange man hovering over my….whoa! Where did this come from? A large protruding belly, how-wh-…I was pregnant? A voice that wasn't my own replied.

"Stop it, you're very handsome!" What the fuck is going on? He cradled my face in his hands and kissed me lightly.

"I wouldn't want any child of mine to have to have this brown mess. Your hair is slinky gold. I like slinky!"

"Oh, Kal stop it!" Kal? Why had I said my name?

"Do you have any names in mind for my sweet pea?" I think he was calling the baby sweet pea.

"Well since she just has to look like me, why don't we name her after you!" He look surprised I…or she would even mention such a thing.

"Kaltharion, terrible name. What about after your mother, Anona." Anona? That's an odd name.

"Kal, my mother is a treacherous cow. I'm not going to name my child after her when she didn't even approve of this union." I felt an odd since of pride and he frowned.

"Hmf, what about after your mother's mother. What was her name?"

"Leioa."

"Leioa, I like that. Very serene, peaceful, the kind of life I want for my daughter." He came over to me…or her. Us. He came over and pulled us into an embrace.  
"I love you." He kissed us and we kissed him back. Then he kissed our belly, "And I love you, sweet pea." We smiled and nuzzled him.

"Kalleioa. I still think we should name her after you." He squeezed us.

"Woman! You drive me mad!" He laughed and we all sat in silence for awhile, not like I had a choice…He was the first one to speak up.

"Calleiope, with a C and P at the end because she will always be my sweet pea." We snuggled into him further.

"Calleiope." We nodded in agreement and then brought his hands to rest with ours atop our pregnant belly. How nice, this baby shared the same name with me. We looked up into the Kal's eyes. Something about this little family felt right. And then they turned horribly wrong. His eyes were made of glass and I saw myself. I mean some features were different, but the resemblance was uncanny!

What is going on! I looked down at my pregnant belly and it was gone! The stoney floor turned to grassy earth. The ceiling opened up to Eversong Woods. I was standing outside a house on the edge of the forest. It was the place I dreamed of often and the one sanctuary I told Liera about. The man and the woman approached me.

"Home after so long, Calleiope?" The woman spoke first. She looked just like me.  
"My little…sweet pea, yes, that's what I used to call you before you ran away." He spoke next.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?"

"I am your father and this is your mother, Calleiope. Don't you recognize us?"

"I have no parents." They died when I was young, very young.

"Calleiope, please come here!" The woman called out. She looked exactly like me and I felt a strange urge pulling me to her. When I reached her, she pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, my lovely daughter…" She sobbed. It only took a moment in her arms to know she was telling the truth. I crumbled in her embrace.

"Mommy!" I sobbed.

My father walked behind me and embraced us all in a hug. I was home. We all went into the house and broke bread. The wine was sweet and the fruit was vibrant. I was happy for the first time in a long time.

We were all laughing when the thought spurned out of my mouth. "Where is Liera? She should be here by now."

"She's in the back, by the sea." Said my father. That's peculiar. Why hadn't she come inside.

"Alright, I'm going to go get her." I quickly left the house and they said nothing. It was a nice, warm evening in Eversong. The gentle rustle of the waves could be heard from the house but it couldn't hid the bloodcurdling scream coming from me. Liera was there, by the beach. Her head was displayed with the rest of her body unseen.

"What! What happened! Liera, no! NOOOO!" I ran over to pluck the head from the stick and cradle it in my arms. Her face looked scared and alone. I rocked her in my arms for a long while.

"So the rumors were true, you were bedding a pathetic human." My father's voice held contempt and disdain.

"You had no right! She did nothing to you! NOTHING!" I couldn't look them.  
My mother sounded disgusted. "You're no daughter of mine. DICKSON!" The fat man appeared from the woods. "Throw this filth back in the pits, but make sure to leave my new…lawn ornament…."

"NOOOO!"

"With pleasure lovely." I don' ever remember Dickface being strong, but he managed to pull Liera from my hands and then drag me back to hell.

"I'll never forgive you!" I yelled after my parents. "NEVER!" Once Dickface and I were out of the clearing, he threw me back into my cage. My wounds reappeared and he followed me to my bed. I willingly laid under him while he fucked me into submission for days. I yelled out his name, scratched his back, I wanted him to suck every inch of him, consume me whole. It was never ending and I took great pleasure in it.

I was riding him when Liera entered my room and didn't stop.

"Calleiope, what are you doing?" She looked sad.

"You're supposed…to be…dead." She came over, touched dickface and he disappeared. I was suddenly clothed in my fighter apparel. We sat on the bed together like we always did.

"I'm not dead and neither of you. You only need to survive a bit longer."  
"Why? Why can't you just let me go. I live because of you. I suffer because of you. You are my pain, you are my weakness. Why are you doing this to me?"  
"Because I love you."

"I can't take this anymore. You need to leave and never come back, Liera. I'm begging you."

"I'll never leave you. I'll be inside of you, always."

We kissed then, starting tenderly and then we both opened our lips for further exploration. How long had I wanted her like this? How many people had had her like this? That, I would never know. She crawled over me and slipped her hands under my chest armor as I massaged her back. Her hands easily found my breasts, manipulating their peaks until I was moaning her name. She was hungry for more, her lips devouring my own. I grabbed for something at my leg plates, keeping her distracted with my kisses. She tasted of fresh rain and strawberries and I couldn't enough. I slipped my other hand under her dress and began to tease her folds. She felt right and her hips started bucking the faster I rubbed her. When I felt the rush the wetness slide down my fingers I drew her into another passionate kiss. It would be the last one she would ever get. I held the dagger behind her, aiming for her heart. She had to die, so I could die. Then we could be at peace, together. I was happy to give her this last gift before I ended her life. She deserved so much more from me. I urged the dagger into her back and the look of shock on her face stole something from me forever.

"I-I…love you." She collapsed on me.

I was free.

I cried, holding her body.

I was free.

I took the dagger from her back, her blood spilling out all on me.

I was free.

"You'll never be free." Her eyes opened. She wasn't dead, but how?

"Hahaha, stupid girl." Liera got off me and strolled about the room. She slowly morphed into a demon. Her skin was grey and full of veins, with red, bloody eyes. Horns began to grow out from her body, with the largest two from her head.

"You want to die so much?"

"No, I…"

"SILENCE."

"Mwahahaha, now, you will burn." The demon with Liera's voice conjured fire and threw the flames at me. My skin was just melting off.

"Please! Help me! I don't want to die!"

"YES. BURN!"

"NOOOO!"

The demon stood over me and laughed. I constantly toyed with the idea of dieing and now it was happening. Someone, anyone…save me. Save me from myself.


End file.
